


Holiday Season

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e09 Bartlet for America, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-06
Updated: 2004-03-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "What is it about the holiday season that means he and I have gotta save each other's ass?"





	Holiday Season

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Holiday Season**   
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Leo, Josh  
**Pairing(s):** None  
**Category(s):** Leo, Josh Post Ep Bartlet in America   
**Rating:** YTEEN **Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em.  
**Summary:** "What is it about the holiday season that means he and I have gotta save each other's ass?"  
**Spoiler:** Bartlet For America  
**Written:** 12/12/2001  


What is it about the holiday season that means he and I have gotta save each other's ass?

First Christmas in the White House there was the thing with Pete Lillianfield coming down the mountain and Sam and I went to see Sam's friend in hopes that we could save Leo from the fate of the ridiculous Congressman and Leo had us tailed.  We meant well and he said that meant something to him.

Then last year there was the whole thing where I was going crazy and cut my hand to shreds and he saw through me and knew I wasn't just having a bad day, he knew I was losing it, and he called in the guy from ATVA and, in actuality, probably ended up saving my life.  Not to mention my job.

Now this year I'm trying to find anyone I can sucker into needing the Congressman for a few minutes so he misses his turn. Like Gibson would be stupid enough to take the bait of "I need to speak with you out here " He would get a recess and then come back and begin the inquisition.

But it was worth a shot.

We owe Leo everything. EVERYTHING. I told Sam that two years ago.

I owe Leo more than most of the rest of the people in this White House owe him. He's saved my ass enough times and I've never been able to save his.

He always ends up saving himself, valiantly as I try.

He still went through the Lillianfield crap. He's still going through this Spanish Inquisition Salem Witchtrial bull as I watch on freakin' CNN.

I mentioned the hole story when I talked to him this morning. Maybe 'cause it's been on my mind a lot lately. I really was listening, I wasn't just blowing him off so I could leave and try and sort out things on my own. I was listening.

And I am grateful. He could've fired my ass. He could've let the President fire my ass. He could've let the President fire my ass after the incident with Mary Marsh and God being indicted for tax fraud. He could've let the President fire my ass countless times 

But he never does. And I'm not entirely sure why unless what men do for sons of their old friends or something like that. 

So I eternally try and save him.

Why?

'Cause that's what sons do for old friends of their fathers.


End file.
